


Maybelline 690: Siren in Scarlet

by Nakimochiku



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakimochiku/pseuds/Nakimochiku
Summary: In which Rick smears lipstick all over Daryl's mouth and fucks it.





	

"Christ you look pretty like this." Rick murmurs, thumbing the corner of Daryl's painted lips, fascinated pulling at his mouth a little in a strange imitation of a kiss. He doesn't even have the decency to sound ashamed, blue eyes fever bright and blown as they follow the streak of red lipstick his thumb leaves behind.  
  
Daryl feels ashamed, can't bring himself to look at Rick even when he tips his chin up, feels more dirty than pretty. Rick sighs a little sound of pleasure as he drags his thumb over Daryl's soft lips, presses into touch Daryl's tongue. He tastes of salt and sweat and chemicals.   
  
"You're pretty, you know that?" Rick asks, watching Daryl's painted lips around his thumb, enraptured by the curve and colour. "So pretty with something in your mouth." Daryl hums a noise, slides his tongue over the calloused pad of Rick's thumb just to see him shiver, to hear his dark little chuckle as he pulls his thumb free and says, "you like that?", smearing his lipstick again. Daryl nods, blushing as red as his lipstick. "Good boy. Then I'll fuck your pretty mouth just the way you like."  
  
Rick stands, belt buckle clanking as he pulls it open. Daryl’s mouth falls open for his cock in eager anticipation; he can ignore the ache in his knees and the shame heating his face when Rick's eyes glaze and he growls, fingers suddenly clumsy as he fumbles his cock out, rubbing his cock against the curve of his cheek, leaving a wet trail of precum.  
  
Daryl presses a kiss to the underside, leaving a red splotch along the thick vein, looks up at Rick through his lashes the way he knows Rick likes, kissing and licking coyly. "Christ you're so goddamn pretty." Rick sighs.  
  
"Yeah?" Daryl murmurs against his cock, tongue sliding up its length, swirling the head. He sucks at it and releases with a pop. “M’pretty?” Rick groans rather than reply, head tipping back as Daryl swallows him down and sucks, fingers curling around the bare jut of Rick's pelvic bone. He pulls off and kisses the bone too, because he loves the shape of it, leaving a smudged kiss mark.  
  
His lipstick is smeared around Rick’s cock, vivid red around the flushed pink of his skin. He takes his cock to the back of his throat and swallows, feels Rick’s groan rumble through his body and hums, sucks him deeper till tears spring in his eyes. He wants to be Rick’s good boy, and he files that shameful desire away with wearing lipstick and liking it.   
  
"So eager for me." Ricks murmurs, carding his fingers through Daryl’s hair. "Swirl your tongue around the top sweetheart," he instructs, and groans as Daryl obeys, dipping into the slit as he goes before working that sensitive spot just beneath the ridge. "That's the way, you're perfect." His nails dig hard into Rick’s skin, a whine caught in his chest. He swallows Rick down, nose pressed to his pelvis, throat working and cheeks hollowed, tears overflowing as Rick moans unabashedly, hips twitching. He pulls back, and Daryl whines at the loss, tongue chasing his cock. "Hold on sweetheart, tell me what you need."  
  
"Wanna be good." Daryl rasps, blinking away the tears caught on his eyelashes like gems, looking up at Rick with quiet desperation. "Just wanna be good for you." He peppers slick, red tinted kisses over the gentle curve of Rick's belly.  
  
"You are good. Open up that pretty mouth for me." Daryl’s mouth falls open obediently, and Rick eases his cock in, hand placed delicately, lovingly against the curve of his jaw, thumb stroking just beneath his eye. He draws his hips back and slides back in, cock shiny with Daryl’s saliva, making him take it all, lips leaving red rings at the base. "Gonna fuck your throat." Rick sighs breathlessly. He closes his eyes and savours Daryl’s throat growing tight around his cock as he swallows. He ruts, rough and fast, wet gagging noises escaping Daryl’s slack mouth. He likes the way Rick makes him take it, likes the deep rumbling moans that vibrate beneath his skin. He just wants to be perfect. 

"Christ." Rick mutters, fingers tracing around his smeared lips, trailing up to fist in his hair, holding him still so he can fuck just a little harder. It hurts, and Daryl fucking purrs because its perfect. His cock aches in his jeans, his hands scrabble at Rick’s knees, he’s drooling all over himself and it’s perfect. “Holy shit--” Suddenly he pulls away, and Daryl whines again, struggles against his hand, mouth open and wanting, throat raw from taking it. The first spurt of cum lands on his chin, the next on his cheek, warm and sliding down, mingling with the rest of the mess on his face.

Rick drops to the ground before him, slots their mouths together and scrabbles for Daryl’s fly, gripping hard and stroking rough. “Fuck--” Daryl bites off, panting against Rick’s mouth. Vaguely, he can hear Rick saying filthy things, telling him how good he looks, how pretty he is in his lipstick, and “c’mon sweetheart, wanna see you, just like that--” But Daryl can’t focus on what he’s saying with his hand on his cock. Then he’s coming, Rick’s name clenched between his teeth, cock hot and pulsing in Rick’s calloused palm.

They pant together for a long moment, just sitting there and collecting themselves. Eventually Rick stirs enough to observe the mess they’ve made and chuckle, “Next time, we should try it with mascara too.”

“Man, fuck off.”


End file.
